


The Weight of the Sky Was Meant for You

by lightherons



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightherons/pseuds/lightherons
Summary: He can't help himself. He sees this quiet, meek, soft little thing and feels like he needs to help her.





	The Weight of the Sky Was Meant for You

**Author's Note:**

> The 71st Hunger Games.

He can't help himself. He sees this quiet, meek, soft little thing and feels like he needs to help her. She's the exact kind of person that gets torn apart by the Capitol. He can already see that she's destined for a life like his, if she survives. He tells himself not to get attached to her, she's not even from his district. He should be rooting for his tributes to succeed, but he just doesn't see them surviving this game.

She comes up to him one day as he's watching his tributes, Calyptus and Newt, train with spears and try to figure out swords and hooks. She's wringing her hands together, unsteady. Her own Mentor, Cypress, is more focused on his male tribute than this little girl. Certainly, the male tribute is the one that looks deadly, wielding an axe with such precision that even he is glad that he's not in this game.

"Hey," she says, quietly, coming to stand next to him. He looks at her, thinking of Annie - back in the building, his bed. She reminds him of Annie, defenseless and soft. Only, Annie hasn't spoken since her victory last year. Sometimes, he wonders if she ever will.

"Hello," he replies, wondering why she came over to him, when she should be training. If she wanted to survive, she needed to learn how to pick up a weapon. He keeps his arms crossed over his chest studying her.

"I just.." she pauses, gathering her thoughts. "I heard about what happened to that girl, Annie?"

He holds his breath. He's heard a lot of comments about "that girl, Annie". None of them good. The Capitol wasn't known for it's tenderness or care, nor for its ability to sugarcoat its horrors. The Capitol was blunt and brutal.

"I wanted to say that I hope she gets better. And that I wish I could tell her there's no shame in surviving in any way you can."

He blinks, on unsteady ground.

Usually the comments about Annie were about how she should get over it, how she was being dramatic or how she'd be so pretty if she wasn't so crazy.

She's still staring at him, and there's a glint of something in her eye. Sincerity, though, is clear. She means what she says.

"I'll let her know you said that."

She smiles. "I'm Johanna."

He nods, "Finnick."

Johanna looks at her feet. "I just hope I can make at least one person happy before I die."

"Don't be so certain," he tells her. "This group may surprise you."

"Mason!" Cypress shouts. Johanna jumps, startled, and turns back to her mentor. She rushes back over to him and picks up an axe that he indicates. Cypress is rough and he orders her to try and hit the target at least once.

Maybe Finnick is the only one who notices that, while she doesn't hit the target, she hits the same spot every single time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Catching Fire and just remembered how much I love Finnick and Johanna, and how many headcanons I had about them and Annie. So, I decided to start a new series that details said headcanons. There are some (briefly mentioned) original characters that are either other tributes or family members.
> 
> None of these should be considered AU as I'm trying to keep it in line with canon, just exploring parts that weren't seen.


End file.
